My Propose of Living Akito's Quest
by Redstar Henry
Summary: After The Prince of Darkness movie, Akito left the others as we know but what is preventing him from returning to them? Can Ruri help him? Note: possiable deaths     Akito and Ruri
1. Akito Tenkawa:The Ultimate Living Weapon

A Nadesico Fanfic (Akito and Ruri), I don't own them or Nadesico!

**My Propose of Living**

**By Redstar Henry**

**Plot:**

After the Prince of Darkness movie, Akito left the others as we know. The crew thought that he was just leaving for nothing. But as it turns out, there was someone preventing him from returning to his family. Can Ruri help him?

* * *

Chapter 1: Akito Tenkawa: The Ultimate Living Weapon

Akito left the others with Lapis; an uncomfortable silence surrounded them as they left the Nadesico Crew.

Ryoko looked at Akito's back while he was leaving. To her, she saw the same body that was the Akito they all knew.

But even though the body was the same, the soul wasn't, as if like they were talking to a ghost that had possessed the Akito they knew.

She hated to say it, but it really hurt to see that the man that once saved her life had turned into the Prince of Darkness.

"What has happened to that man, as if a clone had replaced the real Akito?" asked Ryoko.

Ruri Hoshino then came out with an emotionless expression on her face but with a pained heart.

"I don't know, but I rather not know. As I can promise, the truth will be very painful for us; probably will scar us for our life."

Izumi and Hikaru nodded as they replied "I rather don't know about Akito's changes than to have scars in my souls."

Seiya shrugged as he said "I could care less. But I really want the designs of that boy's black armor! If only I could get the specs and designs! HA! HA! HA!"

The chief mechanic's foolish words were responded by several kicking from the three angry female pilots (Ryoko, Izumi and Hikaru)

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THREE DO THAT FOR?" shouted Seiya.

"Loser, you really need to check you brain and your memory "chip"!" muttered Ryoko.

Ruri just sighed as the mechanic and the pilots were having a heated argument. Hari, Saburota and Jun laughed as they argued.

"Baka" she muttered.

Ruri then proceeded to the outside to breathe some fresh air. As she looked up to the sky, she just sighed before speaking

"Akito, I hope that you can come back to us."

* * *

Akito Tenkawa had heard what Ruri had just said. To be honest he also hoped that he could return to the family that he has before he was captured by the Martian Successors.

To him, before he had married Yurika, he had some feelings for Ruri which he didn't know about it. But after seeing Minato and Tsukumo's moments, he realized that the feelings were the emotion called love. However because of the great difference between their ages, he couldn't be with her.

When he was captured and been used as an experiment by the Martian Successors, he did missed Yurika and the others, but the one that he missed the most was Ruri. How he longed to go back to her side to tell her that he and Yurika were still alive. But that dream never came until Nergal started a rescue operation to rescue to save him and Yurika but the job was only half done as they couldn't rescue Yurika.

Akito grumbled as he remembered the reason why he can't go back to his beloved family and Ruri. He mech and his boson jumping abilities had caused someone to view him as a living weapon and so far someone had succeed to use him as a weapon. Not Nergal, not the Martian Successors or the Jovians, it was the UESF instead.

Akito looked at Ruri last time before he departed to his ship.

"When can I have a normal life? When I can be the Akito that I want to be? When can I go back to them? And most of all, when I can go back to Ruri?" he asked to the heavens.

He looked at his hands sadly before he jumped to his ship to prepare for another mission.

* * *

At the UESF headquarters, the Chief-Commander smirked as Akito began his journey back to the headquarters.

"Excellent, that boy is doing everything according to my plan."

Admiral Misumaru then stepped in asked.

"What plan are you talking about sir?"

Chief Commander just then to him and smile "I can't tell you most of it, the plan is top secret but all I can tell you is that Akito Tenkawa is the crucial one in this plan."

Admiral Misumaru's eye widened as he heard that his son-in-law was the key in this unknown plan.

"Akito, the Prince of Darkness" continued Chief Commander "had amazing abilities that are equal to the Successors but he also had some technologies that were from the UESF, Nergal and Jovian Federation. He is trained by the Jovians and Humans. So as you can see how valuable he is."

The Admiral just stood where he was; he had no idea what the Chief Commander was talking about.

Chief Commander noticed the way Admiral Misumaru stood and then he realized that the Admiral didn't get his point.

"Don't you see? Which side had Akito, had the advantage. He is the Ultimate Living Weapon! We can use him to defeat the Martian Successors or anything! Nothing can stop him! That is why we must have control on him before the Martian Successors do! The UESF will become unstoppable!"

Admiral Misumaru couldn't believe what his superior had just said; Akito was a living weapon! The Chief Commander just view Akito as a tool under his command, he was consumed by his lust for power and frame.

This was not good for his son-in-law and the UESF.

They were under the command of a corrupted Chief Commander.

"I must save Akito and prove to the others that the Chief Commander is corrupted but not now or else he will go after me!"

Admiral Misumaru then smiled and said "Good Plan Commander. Uh… I really hope that you can be successful."

The foolish Chief Commander grinned, totally oblivious to the plan that the Admiral had set up to rescue his son-in-law.

The Admiral left the room, not wanting to cause any suspicion.

"How could Akito be willing to do as the Chief Commander says? Why would he even if he knew that he was nothing but a tool?"

Suddenly he had a terrible thought.

"What if the Chief Commander had threatened him? It must be! Or else why would he do it? Akito is a very clever and strong boy. Must be something huge."

Admiral Misumaru than decided he would rescue Akito and bring him back to the place where he belong, the Nadesico crew.

"You would be freed Akito, I promise."

* * *

_My first Nadesico Fanfic! Please be gentle and review!_

_Next Chapter: Akito's pain, Ruri's grief _


	2. Akito's pain, Ruri's grief

A Nadesico Fanfic (Akito and Ruri), I don't own them or Nadesico!

My Propose of Living

By Redstar Henry

Plot:

After the Prince of Darkness movie, Akito left the others as we know. The crew thought that he was just leaving for nothing. But as it turns out, there was someone preventing him from returning to his family. Can Ruri help him?

* * *

Chapter 2: Akito's pain, Ruri's grief

Akito Tenkawa returned to the UESF headquarters after his boson jumping. He really wanted to go back to his family but he couldn't until he finished his mission.

It was exhausting to boson jump but he did it many times so he had gotten use to it.

The Chief Commander was expecting him. He was in the conference room waiting him. He ordered him not to approach the HQ normally as it would attract too much attention to his "Weapon".

Akito Tenkawa saluted half-hearty to his boss and superior.

"Tenkawa Akito reporting to Chief Commander, sir." said Akito.

The Chief Commander smiled as he heard that Akito was reporting back to him. He had control over Akito Tenkawa the Prince of Darkness, which meant that he had control over he so called "Ultimate Living Weapon". Eliminate the Martian Successors was just part of his plan; he had more uses for the "Ultimate Living Weapon" for his own ambitious propose and his lust for power and frame.

Chief Commander nodded before he began to speak to the dark-clothed man.

"Good job at killing the Martian Successors' Main General Hokushin, Akito Tenkawa. You got a new mission after 6 months. Your next mission is to eliminate every single Martian Successors base in this solar system." said the Chief Commander.

Akito lower his head down for a moment before he spoke "Didn't Captain Hoshino and me eliminate their base already, Chief Commander?"

"Unfortunately, you only destroyed their main base. There are several bases that are still operational. Kusakabe could have escape to one of them, he could have time to rearm, and the Successors could be a threat to us again. So you must destroy every single base in this solar system. If any Successors members surrendered, bring them back to HQ" said the Chief Commander.

Akito grumbled again softly before he recollected his senses and listened to his superior.

"As you know, I have promoted you to your rank and now you will have the response. I have given the United Earth and Jovian Fleet under your command. I have asked the Chairman of Nergal Heavy Industries, Nagare to give you the same armor that you used. You will have more than enough manpower and resources to defeat the Successors."

Akito remembered very well that after he had been rescued be Nergal, he had been given lessons about battle strategy and so far, he was one of the best just like Ruri.

"Ruri…." muttered Akito sadly.

"Did you say something?" asked the Chief Commander coldly.

"Um…. no sir, not at all" replied Akito monotonously.

The Chief Commander narrowed his eyes at the black man before he spoke again.

"As I said before, your next mission is to destroy every single Successor's bases. The codename for this mission will be the "Long March" and the codename for your fleet will be the "Fleet of Darkness" as after your nickname "The Prince of Darkness". About 50% of your fleet is UESF ships, 40% is Jovian ships and the last 10% is from Nergal. There are total 200 ships in the fleet. That is more than enough. I expect you will come back to HQ with all the Successors base destroyed." said the Chief Commander.

Akito just nodded, he didn't need any words to let the Chief Commander know that he already knew what he must do.

"Yes sir." said Akito.

"Remember that this mission is extremely top secret, no one in the UESF, the Jovian Federation or Nergal expect you and me know about this. Don't tell this mission to someone or else you will be seen as an enemy to the UESF and I will court martial you!" warned the Chief Commander.

Akito just nodded before speaking "Yes sir, I copy that."

The Chief Commander nodded.

"Because this mission will start in 6 months, you will have plenty of time to rest before you will start the mission. You could go to wherever you want. But first, you must not reveal your identity to anyone; second, you must not reveal the mission to anybody and lastly, you could only stay at the living quarters in HQ. Follow these rules and then you are OK to go anywhere." listed the Chief Commander.

"_This is my chance to see them!" thought Akito._

"And remember, you are not allowed to make any contact with the Nadesico Crew" reminded the Chief Commander.

Akito sadden as he was forbidden to make any contact with the Nadesico Crew. The prefect chance to see his family was destroyed.

"Well that is all, you are dismissed for now. I will give you the location of your quarters now. Remember that you have a mission after 6 months." said the Chief Commander before he handed a piece of paper, revealing Akito's quarters.

Akito again saluted half-hearty to his boss before he left the room by boson jumping.

The Chief Commander turned to the computer screen before he smirked.

"Yes, this is getting better and better. With the Successor destroyed I shall be regarded the Best Commander of All Mankin

* * *

Unknown to anyone in this room, the whole conversation was recorded by Admiral Misumaru secretly as one of way to rescue his son-in-law from the corrupted Chief Commander.

"He is really out of the line." commented the Admiral

* * *

Akito Tenkawa arrived at his quarters after his mission briefing with the Chief Commander

The quarter was not fancy but not ugly, just normal for Akito. There was a bathroom next to the doorway. A bed was at the corner of the room while there was a desk next to it.

On the desk there was a lamp and a laptop computer. At the center of the room there was an armchair, facing to the table which has a fruit plate on it.

It wasn't very much but to Akito Tenkawa, it was just fine for him.

Akito Tenkawa felled on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Ruri…" he muttered before he started to sleep.

* * *

"Akito, where are you?" asked Ruri Hoshino, captain of the Nadesico-C.

"I don't know, but I bet he is in a kind of place where he cannot be found easily." replied Hari.

"But why? Why would he go there?" asked Ryoko.

"Not sure. Maybe this is a set up by someone." pointed Minato.

"Possible." said Ruri "But who?"

"Don't ask me, I haven't got a clue." said Seiya.

"As usual." taunted Ryoko.

Seiya really wanted to argue that he was not as brainless as Ryoko or Jun said. But knowing that arguing will only earn a few more "Baka" from Ruri, he dropped down the urge as he had to reveal some horrifying news to them.

"Well that is not good news. I just overheard that Yurika had asked Jun to help her with the divorce papers." said Seiya.

Ruri gasped, Hari's eyes widen, Minato's and Yukina's jaw dropped to the ground and the three female pilots stood speechless.

"You mean…." asked Minato.

"You got it, She is going to divorce Akito." sighed Seiya.

"She couldn't do that! I mean, she married Akito because she loved him ever since childhood!" said Yukina.

"Well, unless I got to check my ears, what I said is real. She is really going to divorce him. That will break the dark kid's heart for sure." said Seiya sadly.

"But why? Why would she do this?" asked Ryoko. Hikaru and Izumi grinned mischievously at Ryoko. Ryoko just glared at them angrily.

"I don't know, but I think that it is because of Akito's leaving. Maybe she thinks that he doesn't love her anymore." pointed out Saburota.

"If only he doesn't leave for his own propose." murmured Ryoko.

"No, I don't think it is that simple." pointed Hari. Ruri and the others turned their head to Hari.

"I may not have known Akito for a long time, but I have heard many rumors about him when I was younger. The one that interested me the most is that he is able to boson jump to the Earth during the First Battle of Mars. I also heard that he was in some kind of secret officer training before I was assigned to the Nadesico-B. Whatever it is, I agreed to what Minato had said before, it may be a set up." said Hari.

Whatever the former crew of the original Nadesico or the crew of the Nadesico said, Ruri felt more grief as she heard more about Yurika's divorce.

Finally, Ruri couldn't take it anymore; she excused herself and headed outside again to "breathe some fresh air."

Hari had known it was an excuse to prevent any grief. Even though his adopted elder sister was hurtled by Akito's leaving, he didn't blame the man. Even this fact shocked him.

He trusted Akito Tenkawa with his life as if the Prince of Darkness was his father.

Seiya, Ryoko, Minato and Yukina tried to catch up to her but they were stopped by Hari.

"Don't. She need sometime alone. The fact that the family that she loved will be broken was too much for her." pointed out Hari.

The crew nodded as they all agreed that Ruri need some time.

* * *

Ruri stood under the yellowish sky, the sun began to set.

She remembered well that she was used to watch sunsets with Akito 3 years ago. Those memories were totally unforgettable.

Though Ruri won't show up much emotion, that fact that her family was about to break up was too overwhelming for her to handle.

Her eyes shed some tears as she tried to get over the fact.

She tried to block out reality, pretending to thought that this was only a dream. Sadly, she knew that she will have to face the fact, whatever she like it or not.

"Akito…." she murmured before she returned to her crew.

* * *

"So, what do you think about Yurika's action to divorce Akito?" asked Yukina.

"Only four things I can be sure, first is that Akito will find it too hard to accept this news; second Ruri will be heartbroken for a long time; third is that Jun will surely be Yurika's new husband and lastly, Admiral Misumaru will not be happy about this." said Seiya.

"I thought that Admiral Misumaru didn't approve of Yurika's relationship with Akito." said Yukina.

"Things changed. Every since Akito gave the "Tenkawa-Style Ramen" to the Admiral, the Admiral opened up to him and also asked Akito to teach him how to make the "Tenkawa-Style Ramen". Generally, the Admiral began to accept Akito as his son from that moment on." said Minato.

"So, he will not be happy about this. Besides, this shows that Yurika was not a very faithful wife to Akito, I don't think that Akito will want a wife like that." commented Seiya.

"Agree, Akito may be the Prince of Darkness but I still believe that there are still some trances of him within the mask that he wears. With some help from us, I believe that he will become the Akito that we once knew and loved as a family member." pointed out Minato.

"But Tenkawa had just left us without saying a goodbye." pointed out Ryoko.

"Ryoko, you should not judge Akito by just one action, like you can't just judge the book simply by its cover. As Hari said before, it may be a set up by someone. If we against him just by he leaving us, then we are not faithful friends to him then we are no different from him." said Minato.

Ryoko thought about a moment before she nodded.

"So, now what?" asked Hari.

The original Nadesico crew sighed before Seiya spoke again.

"Well, I suggest that we get some rest because we have been waiting for a long time for Yurika to wake up. We will try to convince her to stop the divorce after we rested. Plus I need to call my wife, she and my son were very anxious to hear from me."

"Agree, I am pretty worn out from the fighting." said Ryoko.

"Same with us." said Hikaru and Izumi.

"I will try to talk to Ruri." said Minato. Yukina and Hari nodded.

"Well now lets get some rest, I don't want to stay awake for the whole night." said Saburota.

The crew said night to each other as they went back to their hotel rooms.

* * *

_Next Chapter: The moment before the mission (Reviews please!)_


	3. The Moment Before the Mission

A Nadesico Fanfic (Akito and Ruri), I don't own them or Nadesico!

**My Propose of Living**

**By Redstar Henry**

**Plot: **

After the Prince of Darkness movie, Akito left the others as we know. The crew thought that he was just leaving for nothing. But as it turns out, there was someone preventing him from returning to his family. Can Ruri help him?

* * *

Chapter 3: The moment before the mission

Akito Tenkawa sat on his bed in his quarters with extreme sorrow in his heart.

"Ruri…" he muttered again.

How he longed to be with her again, sure he did love Yurika but after his capture his feelings for Ruri began to emerge in a tremendous rate that could even out run an Aestivalis Aerial Battle Frame. He just wanted to be with her.

A knock on the door caused the Prince of Darkness to turn his attention to the visitor.

The door opened and the visitor caused Akito's eyes opened like plates behind his mask.

It was Admiral Misumaru.

Admiral Misumaru smiled at the boy before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello Akito Tenkawa, it has been a while."

Akito turned his head side to side.

"I'm not Akito; Akito Tenkawa was dead for 3 years. I'm just a shadow of himself." replied the Prince of Darkness.

Admiral Misumaru sighed "Akito, I know that you have suffered a lot during those 3 years but you must know that you are still the Akito that I, Ruri, Yurika and the other Nadesico crew know."

"I may have my body, but my soul is dead." replied Akito.

The Admiral just stood in silence.

"The Martian Successors experimented on me which damaged my senses of taste and feeling or worse, part of my humanity." said Akito monotonously.

The Admiral just nodded as he continued to listen to his soon-to-be ex son-in law.

"With my senses damaged, I can taste nothing from my favorite food, smell nothing from the flowers or feel nothing from Yurika's skin. As if like that you are dead but you are cursed to walk on this earth until the time come. I may look alive on the outside but I was dead on the inside."

The Admiral shed a tear after hearing Akito's pain.

"Wow, I never know that you had gone through so much in just 3 years. It normally will need at least 6 years for someone to change like that." said Admiral Misumaru.

"Believe or not, it happened to me and now I must accept it whenever I like it or not." replied Akito.

Both man sat in silence before Admiral Misumaru opened his mouth to speak again.

"Well I come here to talk about your miss…" Akito put a finger at his mouth before the Admiral could get to his subject.

"I am sorry Admiral Misumaru but I will not talk about it. This is not my wish but an order from the top. I have no choice." said Akito.

"And even if I want to talk about, the Chief Commander will know. The reason is I am being watched 24 hours by the cameras in this room. So as you can see, there is no way we could talk about this without alerting the Chief Commander." stated Akito. He then pointed at the ceiling which held at least 4 cameras like a set of eyes on the ceiling.

Admiral Misumaru sighed in defeat.

"Alright, we won't talk about it. I am here to talk about my daughter." said Admiral Misumaru.

"Don't tell me, Yurika divorced me and she is going to marry Jun Aoi." said Akito sadly.

"How did you know?" asked the Admiral in shock.

"Let's just say that the Nadesico-C computer or rather Omoikane had told me all about it." pointed about Akito.

"Omoikane? Isn't that the computer that only Ruri can control it?" asked Admiral Misumaru.

"Let's just say that I and Omoikane also formed a bond after I save it from being brainwashed. Since then Omoikane gave me a laptop to communicate with it. Omoikane also used to watch Gekigengar videos with me back when I was still the Akito the others know." explained Akito Tenkawa.

"Well Omoikane had told me everything about it. I don't need another info source." pointed out Akito.

"One." said the Admiral "According to the invitation of Jun and Yurika's wedding, it will be next week Thursday in the afternoon."

Akito realized something when he heard that the wedding would be going on next Thursday.

"That is the day when my mission begins." pointed out Akito.

Admiral Misumaru gasped.

"Well, I can still visit them in the morning and a brief moment during the wedding but afterwards I need to go to my ship. But during that time I am not allowed to make any contact with them so I must hide in plain sight to see them." stated Akito.

The Admiral nodded before he spoke again.

"Well there is a big tree next to the Church, you can hide there." suggested Admiral Misumaru.

"Thanks for the information Admiral." thanked Akito.

"Akito, I tried everything to convince Yurika from divorcing you, even the crew tried but we are unable to stop her. I am so sorry." said the Admiral in regret.

Akito just held out his hand and shook his head in reply.

"It's not your fault." said Akito "To be honest, I will doubt that anyone can convince her. You did your best but I don't think that anyone can convince Yurika that I still love her with just words. My action of leaving had a great impact on her and so as me."

Admiral Misumaru just bowed his head in response.

"It is her choice and I have no right to stop her. She chooses the path and she will have to face the consequences of her choice. But my case was different from hers. It is much more complicated." explained Akito.

"How complicated?" asked the Admiral.

"Let's talk about it after I finish my mission." replied Akito.

"Agree." said Admiral Misumaru.

"Now please let me get some rest, I really need it." pleaded Akito.

"Ok, see you around Akito." replied the Admiral.

Akito saluted to the Admiral while the Admiral also saluted to him.

Admiral Misumaru closed the door before Akito fell onto his bed and started to cry behind his mask.

His once beloved family was broken, again.

* * *

**Seven Days Later:**

Akito Tenkawa's watch beeped. It was 8:30 in the morning and today was Yurika and Jun's wedding and also the start of the "Long March" Operation.

Akito sighed as his boson jumped to the church where the wedding was holding.

* * *

Admiral Misumaru was standing outside of the church while the other guests were arriving.

Some people had asked him why he was standing near the big tree next to the church; he just replied to them that he just wanted to enjoy some sunshine.

However, his true reason is to wait for Akito Tenkawa.

As if reply, Akito materialized right next to him.

"Good morning Tenkawa." whispered Admiral Misumaru.

Akito just nodded in reply, after all speaking too much will attract too much attention.

"Do as I say and stand behind this tree, you can see the hall from here. You should be able to hide from them by there." said the Admiral.

Again, Akito nodded.

"Well I got to go now; the others are waiting for me. Good luck on your mission. See you soon Akito." Admiral Misumaru whispered to Akito while waving his hand and he walked into the Church.

Akito just sighed as he stood behind the tree to watch the wedding of his ex-wife and Jun Aoi.

* * *

Ruri Hoshino sat the bride's (Yurika's) side with Yukina, Minato, Miss. Howmei, Megumi, Ryoko, Hikaru, Izumi, Miss Won and Inez. For them, the wedding was not for them, unlike the happy one on Akito and Yurika's wedding 3 years ago. Ryoko cursed Akito for breaking their relationship but Minato defended Akito.

Admiral Misumaru sat at the groom's (Jun's) side with Hari, Seiya, Akatsuki, Saburota, some UESF and Jovian officers, Goat Horry, Mr. Prospector and Seiya's male children. To Admiral Misumaru and Hari, they were also against Yurika for marrying Jun. The Admiral didn't approve of this because marrying Jun would mean cheating on Akito which could further damage the heart-broken boy.

The bell rang and then from the door came Yurika in a white dress and Jun in his wedding suit. Both look gorgeous but to Ruri, Admiral Misumaru and Hari, they were disgusted.

Both walked up to the center of the church, the priest was standing there. The Admiral managed to fake a smile to Yurika while Ruri remained emotionless as usual.

* * *

Akito watched from the tree, the tree managed to hide him from everyone's view.

He managed to suppress the urge to shed his tears for long.

But he soon doubted that he can hold out for so long.

* * *

Ruri Hoshino watched as Yurika and Jun said their "I do" s while she tried to remember the time when Akito and Yurika said them instead but so far without any success.

Ruri Hoshino almost cried at the thought of her family being broke up because of Akito's leaving and Yurika's marriage to Jun.

"Akito…" muttered Ruri sadly.

In fact, even Hari had discovered the fact that Ruri had buried it inside her for so long.

And Hari couldn't even believe his eyes by this fact.

* * *

Hari and Admiral Misumaru looked over at Ruri after she muttered Akito's name. Hari sighed which caused Admiral Misumaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"What are you sighing about, Hari-kun?" asked Admiral Misumaru in question.

"Admiral Misumaru, I sighing about Ruri's feelings. During the time at the Nadesico-C, I found out that Ruri had certain feelings for someone. A person, who once saved Omoikane, protected her when needed and gave her a family after the Jovian War. A person who is not present at this wedding."

Admiral Misumaru began to put the clues together: this person had once saved Omoikane, protected her when needed, he gave her a family and this person is not at the wedding. Who could it be?

Suddenly, Admiral Misumaru came up with an answer that had shocked him.

Akito Tenkawa.

"The person, is it Akito?" asked Admiral Misumaru quietly.

Hari nodded.

"Yes the dark cape man had unknowingly captured her heart. I think that she started to fall for Akito about the time when Akito defended a bunch of mad cooks from Peaceland, hr took up the beating quite badly but he didn't complain so I could guess that at the time her feelings for Akito began to emerge though I know that she didn't show it at the time when she was still on the original Nadesico."

The Admiral just sat in silence.

"So, Ruri had feelings for Akito, which is why she is very hurt that how much he had changed after 3 years, right?" asked Admiral Misumaru.

Hari nodded again.

"Even though that many original crewmembers of the Nadesico were hurt by Akito's change, Ruri is the one that had been hurt the most." pointed out Hari.

The Admiral looked at the bride's side and saw that a girl was a bit sad when Jun and Yurika began to place their rings into their hands.

"Well looks like Yukina isn't too happy about this wedding too." said Admiral Misumaru.

"I know the reason." said Seiya who turned his head to Admiral Misumaru "She had feelings for Jun but Jun instead had his heart on Yurika. Too bad for her."

Admiral Misumaru and Hari sighed.

"This wedding was not a happy one." they both agreed.

* * *

Akito had heard everything even though he was at the outside.

So Ruri had feelings for him, Hari was a bit unhappy that he had no mate and Yukina was not happy about Jun marrying Yurika.

He sighed, he could not see Ruri until he complete the mission and get away from the corrupted Chief Commander.

Suddenly, he had a plan about how to get 2 people together.

Akito smiled as he thought about his plan.

"Hari, you don't need to be sad, I could send you a potential life mate for you and that girl is Yukina."

* * *

Ruri Hoshino excused herself to get away from seeing Yurika and Jun kissing. She walked dangerously close to the tree where Akito was hiding.

Akito knew this and then he stood firmly.

Ruri then walked around the tree and then she gasped at the person she saw.

In front of her was no other that Akito Tenkawa himself.

Akito longed to see her but the beep on his watch signaled him that it is time to go.

Akito smiled at Ruri sadly as he boson jumped to his ship.

Ruri just stood there in silence.

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Long March Begin_


	4. The Long March Begin

A Nadesico Fanfic (Akito and Ruri), I don't own them or Nadesico!

**My Propose of Living**

**By Redstar Henry**

**Plot: **

After the Prince of Darkness movie, Akito left the others as we know. The crew thought that he was just leaving for nothing. But as it turns out, there was someone preventing him from returning to his family. Can Ruri help him?

* * *

Chapter 4: The Long March Begin

Ruri stood near the tree with pure shock on her face.

She had seen Akito, even though she thought that she was just dreaming.

However, someone then came to confirm that what she had seen was true.

"You were not dreaming Ruri." said Admiral Misumaru who came out after Akito's departure to his ship "I actually hide him here to let him see you in secret before he had to go."

Ruri turned around to see that Admiral Misumaru, Hari, Seiya, Minato and Yukina had stood right next to the tree.

'You did?" asked Ruri and Admiral Misumaru nodded.

"Then why you didn't tell me?" asked Ruri on the close edge of tears.

"He asked me not to tell you." replied Admiral Misumaru.

That was it, Ruri couldn't hold back her emotion and her eyes shed tears but she didn't cry.

She just sadly walked to the back of the church where the cutting of the wedding cake was holding.

Minato walked to Ruri while Yukina, Seiya and Hari looked at the Admiral in question.

"He asked you not to tell her? Is that all?" they all asked in unison.

Admiral Misumaru just sighed in reaction.

"Let's just say that I can't reveal the truth to her and all of you until the time is right. Just please be patient and wait." said Admiral Misumaru.

Seiya just turned his head.

"I doubt that if Ruri and we can be that patient." said Seiya.

* * *

Ruri looked at Jun and Yurika, who were cutting the wedding cake at the back of the church. Behind them was a table about half a football field wide and it was filled with food. One thing that Seiya, Admiral Misumaru and Hari could be sure; no one in the original Nadesico Crew would have the appetite to eat the food as this wedding was not a happy one, unlike Akito and Yurika's wedding.

The wedding cake was ordinary, unlike the one at Yurika and Akito's wedding which have a Gekigengar Robot at the top of the cake. The Gekigengar had now a special meaning to her even though she didn't think much about it during her time at the original Nadesico.

To Ruri, the Gekigengar represented Akito even though now he didn't watch Gekigengar 3 anymore due to the change of his personality. He used to love this series before he changed into the Prince of Darkness.

Now she understood why Akito used to love this show: The three heroes never give up, they always protect the Earth no matter what the challenges awaited them. Just like Akito back at the original Nadesico, even though he didn't want to be a pilot, he still took up the role without giving up.

Ruri looked at the sky once again and sighed.

"Akito….."

* * *

Seiya and Hari looked at Ruri as she muttered Akito's name again. She had been doing it quite often after Akito's leaving.

While Hari looked at Minato as she was trying to comfort Ruri, Seiya looked at Admiral Misumaru whom has a pained expression on his face.

"Honesty Admiral, can't you tell us everything about this? Isn't it that we can't be trusted? Or is it something else?" asked Seiya.

"I will choose the second answer. It is something else that I can't reveal to you yet. Akito didn't tell me anything about his leaving either. Time will tell, so we will have to wait until he can tell us about it. I think this is the best answer to your question." answered Admiral Misumaru.

Seiya thought for a moment before he spoke again.

"I see."

* * *

Akito arrived at his new ship's bridge after his boson jumping.

"Welcome to the Black Nadesico sir. The ships are ready to launch as soon as you order us to do it." answered one of the UESF officers dressed in black uniform. They had been know as the "Servants of the Prince of Darkness" or rather "The Dark Officers"

Akito nodded before he spoke

"We will launch the fleet after I tour the ship and you all give me data about the fleet."

The dark UESF officers nodded before one of the Dark Jovian Officers volunteered to guide Akito around the ship.

"Sir, I will be your guide around this ship, please follow me sir." answered the Dark Jovian officer.

Akito nodded as he followed the dark Jovian officer to tour the Black Nadesico.

* * *

Akito returned from his tour aboard the Black Nadesico.

It was very surprising that the Black Nadesico looked exactly the same as the original Nadesico 3 years ago but there were a few differences: One was that there were at least 3 Gravity Blast Cannons on this ship, second was that the mecha arsenal was much larger than the original Nadesico, third was that this ship was the flag ship of the "Fleet of Darkness", last but not least, the ship was painted in black.

All the ships from Nergal were actually copies of the Nadesico-B and Nadesico-C but like the Black Nadesico, they were painted in black.

There were some Elite Jovian ships that were from the best forces in the Jovian Federation and there were elite ships from the best UE forces. They were all painted in black.

Lapis then came in to see Akito.

Akito nodded at Lapis before she handed something to him.

"I brought you something that might be very meaningful to you." said Lapis.

On her hand was a photo frame with no decorations on it.

And the photo almost caused Akito to sob.

It was the photo of him and the original Nadesico Crew at the bridge before they arrived back at Earth after the battle at Akito's homeland, Utopia Colony.

Lapis noticed the sadness from Akito's mind.

"Do you really want to do this or is it something you have to do?" asked Lapis.

Akito just sighed before he replied:

"Something I had to do, if I don't do this operation then someone is going to be killed."

Lapis looked into his mind and nodded.

"I understand." replied Lapis sadly.

Akito looked at the photo before he focused his vision on the girl that he loved,

"Ruri, I know that you don't know the reason why I leave but right now I can't tell you. Maybe I will tell you after this is over. If not, then I will tell you in the afterlife. For now, just rest, you have earned it while I didn't. I can't come back until I finish the things that I need to do and possibly, I can't even come back until I gain back something that I lost for 3 years." thought Akito.

Akito looked through the front window of the bridge and then at his crew.

All ships in the fleet were ready to go.

He then closed his eyes behind his mask before he spoke:

"Fleet of Darkness, Lanuch!"

"Fleet of Darkness launching." reported one of the Dark Earth Officers.

"Black Nadesico systems stable, preparing for lift off."

"All ships are now taking off."

Akito looked at the window, all the black ships were following the Black Nadesico, he thought for Ruri for a minute before he spoke again.

"Fleet of Darkness, advance! Target: Martian Successor Jupiter Base!"

* * *

_Reviews please!_


	5. Chapter 5: The First Battle of Jupiter

A Nadesico Fanfic (Akito and Ruri), I don't own them or Nadesico!

**My Propose of Living**

**By Redstar Henry**

**Plot: **

After the Prince of Darkness movie, Akito left the others as we know. The crew thought that he was just leaving for nothing. But as it turns out, there was someone preventing him from returning to his family. Can Ruri help him?

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Battle of Jupiter

The Fleet of Darkness continued to sail in the dark space toward the Martian Successors Jupiter Base. According to the data, the base was heavily defended and almost all Martian Successors' ships that have escaped from Lieutenant Commander Ruri Hoshino's attack on the main base were stationed there, destroying the base could deliver a major blow on the Successors.

Wherever the Fleet of Darkness went, the stars would became dim as it had sympathy for a certain man that had escaped from the Successors with his senses damaged, a certain man who once wanted to be a cook but now his dream was unable to fulfill because of those evil soldiers, a certain man that wore in a dark cape and a NIV.

The man was called Akito Tenkawa, former pilot and cook in training onboard the Original Nadesico 3 years ago.

Now he was the Prince of Darkness and the commander of the Fleet of Darkness or rather, the United Earth and Jovian Fleet. All ships in the fleet were painted in black.

The Officers and Pilots at the Fleet wore black uniforms, even the mechas were painted in black.

There were no cheerful colours in this fleet, only darkness.

* * *

Back on Earth, at the UESF Headquarters, the Chief Commander of the UE Forces looked at the computer screen at the top secret basement under the HQ that only the Chief Commander could enter.

He was filled with excitement as the Fleet of Darkness began to attack the base

"ATTACK!" shouted Akito Tenkawa.

Within a second, a rain of gravity blast beams from the Fleet of Darkness launched at the Martian Successors Jupiter Base without even triggering the alarm.

"Prepare all mechas for battle. Also prepare my Advanced Black Salena as well." ordered Akito.

"Yes sir!" shouted one of the Dark Officers.

Meanwhile at the Successors base, things were not looking good for them.

"What's going on?" shouted the commander of the base.

"Sir we are under attack! 200 enemy ships are firing at us! They managed to slip pass our radar without a single trace!" reported a panicked Successor officer.

"What? 200 ships? What colours?" yelled the commander.

"None Sir! All we know is that all the ships are painted in black!"

"BLACK?" THEN IT MUST BE THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS! ALL UNITS RETURN FIRE! STOP THAT PRINCE FROM KILLING US!" yelled the commander in fear.

"YES SIR!" shouted the officers.

* * *

Akito Tenkawa was annoyed.

First was that the first attack from the ships did not completely destroy the base and next was that the enemy was sending their mecha to deal with the Black Aestivalis from the Fleet of Darkness.

The Prince of Darkness decided that he needed to take matters into his own hands.

"Order all ships to continue firing but do not hit any black mecha. I am launching now." ordered Akito Tenkawa.

"Yes sir!" said all officers.

"Lapis, you know what to do." said Akito.

"Yes." replied Lapis blankly.

Akito rushed to the hangar to prepare for launch

* * *

"Sir, half of our ships has left us!" reported one of the officers.

"WHAT? HALF OF THEM?" shouted the commander.

"YES! WE"RE DOOMED SIR!" shouted a cowardly officer.

The commander looked at the fleet. It was firing nonstop at the base.

"THIS IS IT BOYS! ABODON YOUR POST! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" yelled the commander.

* * *

Akito Tenkawa anticipated that the Successors would try to escape. He then came up with a plan to make sure that no one escapes.

"Officers, past an order to the mecha division, order all the mechas to block every exit of the base. Unless they surrender, destroy all of them." ordered Akito.

"Yes sir." the officers obeyed without questioning him.

"Also, order all ships not to fire at the control room or any research sectors. We need the data inside the computers so that we will know which base we should attack next time."

"Yes sir." the Officers obeyed.

Akito Tenkawa checked the Advance Black Salena's system before he spoke to the mechanic crew.

"Crew, can I precede now?"

"Yes sir, all readings indicate that you are clear for launch." replied the mechanics. They were also dressed in black.

Akito closed his eyes before he opened them again. There were white lines in his eyes and his pupil turned from brown into gold, just like Ruri. (Explanation at the bottom of the page)

"Advanced Black Salena, Akito Tenkawa, Launch!"

Before the others could blink an eye, the gigantic black mecha departed from the ship.

* * *

2 Successors pilots, Jack and Tom, were piloting their mecha to escape from the base.

In front of them was the emergency exit.

"We can make it!" Tom shouted.

But the 2 Fleet of Darkness Mechas that blocked the exit said otherwise.

"WE ARE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" shouted Tom.

Before they could do anything, they were vaporized by the Black Aestivalis. (Too bad)

0000000000000000000000000

Akito piloted his mega-size mecha at the emergency exit nearest to the control room. He anticipated that the commander would use this path to escape.

Sure enough, a Successor Commander Type Battler appeared.

The Commander gasped in fear as he faced the raged Prince of Darkness.

"Surrender or face your doom." spoke Akito in the com.

Even though the commander feared the Prince of Darkness, he would not surrender to the Prince and lost his honor.

"I may be a coward but I will fight you to protect my honor!" shouted the Commander.

Akito just snorted.

"As you wish." replied the Prince of Darkness.

The Advanced Black Salena drew out its 5 mini Gravity Blast Cannons, 2 at the legs, 2 carried by its arms and a tiny one at its chest.

The Commander gasped in horror.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted the commander

Too late, the gravity blast cannons fired and after 3 seconds, the space where the Jupiter Base Commander's mech stood was nothing but some scrap from the mecha.

An idiotic Commander tried to protect his honor but been vaporized by a rain of gravity blast beams. (Too bad)

How sad.

* * *

After the death of the Commander, all personnel surrendered or rather killed themselves (to protect their honor, how idiotic they were, "Baka" said Akito). The total casualty of the Successors were 300 Successors mecha, 35000 Successors personnel and 300 ships. (Another 400 ships escaped cowardly)

Akito arrived at the control room and inserted a data absorber into the main computer

Akito just sighed as he waited for the download; the other members of the Fleet of Darkness continued to search for the base for anything valuable, so far they were able to salvage some parts from the Jovian ships and mecha; they also collected some food and supplies to ensure that they will not get hungry in the operation.

Akito looked at the stars; every since he had been forced to do this operation, he always look at the stars as they always remind of a certain someone and his family. (No need to mention who that "certain person" is. If you don't know, try to make a good guess.)

"When can I go back?" asked Akito to the stars.

Just then, the data absorber blinked.

Akito took the data absorber from the computer. He was going to need Lapis to get a formal data from the absorber.

"All troops plant the explosive charges then leave the base. We will commence a "Scorched Earth" tactic."

"Yes sir!"

Akito left the room for his ship.

"It is going to be a long day."

Arrived back at his ship, Akito looked coldly at the half-destroyed Successors Jupiter Base; it was a major battle just before and now it will soon become history.

"Has all Black Aestivalis and ships reached to the safe area?" asked the Prince of Darkness.

"Yes sir, all have approached into the safe area." reported the officers.

"Very well. All ships, fire at the base!" shouted Akito.

As if reply, a thousand streams of gravity beams rushed at the base, the beams hit the explosives which caused a devastating chain reaction, from one section of a base to another, from one wing into another, before long, the base was gone.

"Well done, the battle was over. Now let's go to the Asteroid belt, there is an enemy base which is the main mecha production center of the Successors. The destruction of the base could cripple their offence and defense capabilities." said Akito.

"Yes sir, brilliant as usual, sir." replied the officers.

"Let's go. Fleet of Darkness, mobilize, destination: Martian Successors Asteroid Base."

"Yes Sir!"

The First Battle for Jupiter was over.

* * *

_For the golden eyes of Akito explanation, here is the main course, this effect is no different from the effect of Ruri's eyes when the ship entered into the mode which Ruri control the ship totally. The reason for it? You will have to read the chapters later to find out. Can't spoil the fun!_

_Reviews Please!_


End file.
